


A New Development

by ebae



Series: A day In the Life of Harry/James [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Sucking, Cock Warming, Cum Eating, Cum as Milk, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Harry as a cock warmer, Harry as a flesh light, Harry doesn't feel any pain because of a spell, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pedophilia, Rough fucking, Size Difference, Wet & Messy, bottle feeding, cleaning spell, cock as baby bottle, harry is 1 month old, lubrication spell, plugged up cum, pounding, sex spells, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae
Summary: There's a new development in the Potter household routine. When will James' dirty thoughts about his baby end?Take the tags seriously and read at your own risk.Accepting requests just leave a comment.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter
Series: A day In the Life of Harry/James [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667017
Comments: 16
Kudos: 715





	A New Development

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone pedophilia. This is just fiction. 
> 
> I in no way intend to undermine the severity of child abuse and rape with my work. 
> 
> with that, enjoy ~

Ever since James gave Harry his cock as a baby bottle, Harry has started reaching out for it.

He’d done it. He had done this. No father should treat their child like this. No father would use the excuse of grieving.

But it was for Harry’s health and these weren’t excuses. Harry was happy and full after every meal and he never spat his milk out or was sick after burping. A fact that should seem ludicrous; all babies are at least a little sick when burped.

But that’s how Harry was and that’s how James was and they meshed well in their routine comfortably. It would do more harm to disrupt the routine now even if it would have been more appropriate.

Harry had gotten a taste for cum and he liked it. 

So yes, Harry had started reaching out for James’ cock like he would for a bottle, grabby hands and all. And yes, that had become the alternative to crying for food. James still fed his boy the bottle but not without the serving of cum mixed in like he had begun doing. He did have a hungry little boy on his hands after all.

Harry was laid on his belly in the nursery whilst James sat and supervised him, reading a book to keep him occupied, when Harry made a noise.

James looked up to see Harry making grabby hands at him again so he stood up to go retrieve his son.

“What is it my Angel?” James cooed, “What’s the matter?”

Harry giggled as James bounced him and sat back in his chair with Harry on his knees. James bounced his legs gently, keeping Harry’s head supported, as he bounced Harry around and made him laugh.

Then Harry made his grabby hands right at James’ crotch and squeezed his flaccid cock that was now starting to chub up a little. 

“Oooh so that’s what’s wrong with my baby, huh? You just want daddy’s cummies.” James smiled and with one hand undid his trousers and opened them up to retrieve his cock.

Harry’s eyes widened as he reached out with more demanding grabby hands and James laughed at his impatience. “Take it then Harry.”

The baby giggled as he clumsily grabbed his daddy’s cock and jerked it around as if it were a plaything before eventually putting the tip in his mouth and sucking on it like he does with his baby bottle. 

“Ah fuck sweetheart,” James groaned. “When you’re older and you can take it all you’ll be a natural.”

As with many new developments to their strange routines, this addition started with a simple thought.

A new thought had just occurred to him.

James wasted no time getting Harry out of his clothes and clean nappy - he had recently changed the boy - and retrieved his wand from behind the cushion of the chair.

“Now sweetheart, I want to play a game.” Harry was too young to understand. Too young to know anything really other than where his food came from and the toys he played with.

James spread Harry’s legs and marvelled at the way his cock laid in between them with the tip of his cock still being suckled by Harry.

He carefully took the time to cast a cleaning charm towards Harry’s hole and a lubrication spell that he could still remember from his teenage days. Harry seemed relaxed if anything so James felt no issue in pushing a finger inside of Harry’s wet dripping hole. 

He worked it in and out gently before casting a small charm to ease any pain Harry could and would feel. This was going to be the most extreme development yet.

With his cock now fully hard and dribbled all over, James situated the tip at his son’s entrance. 

He paused.

He wanted to do this differently.

He took his son to the bedroom and laid him at the end of the bed with his ass sticking out to continue where he had left off.

James pushed his cock in with tremendous ease and without a single complaint from Harry who merely squealed and shuffled his arms about. The tightness of his son’s virgin hole sucked him in and he began fucking in full force. He pounded into his son with little intervals between each thrust just so that the fuck back in would be that stronger and forceful. 

Merlin’s beard, he could feel how far his cock was inside of Harry. It was utter bliss in a way he had never experienced for a second on this earth before.

He used and abused Harry’s hole and fucked into him with everything he had. It was a surprise the child hadn’t started bleeding yet with the force. James picked up his son and fucked him like a flesh light on his cock. His own personal baby cock warmer. 

And that, he decided, was exactly what he wanted his son to be.

His heavy balls swung as he pounded the life out of his boy, sweat dripping down his forehead as he thrust in deeply for the last few times. He came so much, filling his boy up in an entirely different way.

He should have pulled out and given his child the mercy of cleaning him up and never doing such a thing ever again. 

But he didn’t.

Rather he walked over to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of pre-made cummy milk from the fridge and put it in a pan of water that he had resigned to keeping on the back right gas ring of the hob for time saving's sake. 

Harry remained on James’ cock whilst the milk warmed up and whilst the boy drank it. He didn’t bother burping him as he knew that Harry would eat his cummy milk like a good boy.

Eventually, James put the TV on and let Harry watch some children’s shows.

He decided he quite liked having Harry as a cock warmer and his dick as a plug for all the cum inside of his boy. James didn’t know when the lewd thoughts would end and stop the next development in their routine but he wasn’t going to force them out of his mind. He took Harry, a hand supporting him under each thigh as his heavy head rested against his daddy’s chest, and began to lift him up and down, fucking himself back on his daddies cock as he watched his show. 

He could feel the wetness of the previous cum load sloshing around in his son and dripping out of his hole which only aroused him further as he fucked his son roughly again.

It wasn’t long before he came again and yet he still kept Harry on his cock even as it softened. 

With the spells only just beginning to wear off, Harry began squirming in discomfort but James refrained from removing him from his cock.

Merlin’s beard. James thought. When would his strange impulsive thoughts end.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed or have a suggestion for future updates 
> 
> It's always nice to hear when someone enjoys what you've spent time working on ~


End file.
